Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers, and, more particularly, to spatially-oriented traversal animations for network address transitions. Internet browsing across a number of related and unrelated websites and webpages can be a muddled, frenetic experience that includes hopping around to many different locations on the Internet.